


Te Amo

by KenaShadow



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenaShadow/pseuds/KenaShadow
Summary: Sometimes finding the words to express your feelings is hard. For Uchiha Sasuke who loathes Spanish and is trying to ignore his feelings for his best friend, maybe his most-hated subject can help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was born at literally 2AM so blame my brain. I wanted to see if i could do something different and this was born, leave me kudos or a comment. This is the first of a series of one-shots. Thanks!

○○○○○○○

Uchiha Sasuke hated Spanish.

It was a known fact that his best friend Uzumaki Naruto loved to tease him for. Onyx eyes scanned the textbook before him, pale fingers absently spinning a pen. Honestly the raven was waiting for the other to complain, Naruto hated being still and loathed silence. Finding the answer and nearly slamming his head against the wooden table, he began to write it out while beginning a countdown in his head.

_Three. Two. And....One._

"Are you done yet?" The older male hid a smirk behind his raised hand, he didn't respond as he continued to the next question. They had arrived just after their last period -Spanish 4 for Sasuke and Ceramics 2 for Naruto- and had fallen into a comfortable silence. While they didn't have many classes this year, their teacher's made up for it with piles of homework. "Oi, teeemmmeeee" The whine had him pausing though he masked it by turning a page, if he gave in now he'd regret it later.

"What, dobe." He acknowledged with a soft grunt, his attention solely on the work ahead of him. After finding the answer and writing it out, the raven finally focused on his companion. The blonde had his phone out, his azure eyes focused on the screen as if he was reading something. When he felt the others eyes on him however, he lifted his head and rested his chin on the wooden table. Sasuke blinked when Naruto offered him a broad smile, the fluttering in his stomach was probably due to hunger.

It had nothing to do with feelings or anything.

"Done? We've been here for a half-hour and I'm hungry.” The other whined with a frown on his lips, Sasuke sighed softly and leaned back in his wooden chair. Arms stretching above his head, he silently debated his options.  He could either finish the few questions he had and give in and probably spend the rest of the day playing video games, or he could ignore them and worry later. It was Friday and while the raven wouldn't dare break their tradition of video game marathon and sleepover at the others house -they switched it periodically- he wanted to finish this.

“I just have three more to go and then we can leave. I'll buy you ramen on the way to my house.” He offered quietly while lowering his arms and keeping his eyes on his textbook. The arms that wrapped around him had Sasuke tensing, only to relax -alright melt damnit- into the hug. They'd been friends long enough for Sasuke to get used to the blonde's show of affections, though that wasn't the case for others. Sasuke liked distance  
and while he allowed some people in -their large group of friends was proof of this- he rarely initiated physical contact. At home his mother would hug him and his brother would flick his forehead softly after saying hello, he guessed it was due to his father denying him physical contact as a child.

His thoughts were broken by Naruto’s voice filling his ears, he was silently grateful though he didn't outwardly show it. “Yay! Ramen! Sasuke-teme is the best!” The blonde stage-whispered as he squeezed Sasuke’s shoulders, the raven tried -and failed- to keep himself from relaxing -melting- further into the embrace. Really it was annoying how the mention of ramen could make the blonde so happy, though he silently prided himself on the feat and would accept his bowl with a rare smile. He gently shoved the blonde off of him with an elbow, he really wanted to get this done. Naruto’s soft chuckle filled his ears before the blonde let go and moved to his side of the table, the raven watched as Naruto picked up a pile of books and lifted them in his arms. “I'm gonna go check these out while you finish, are these all we need?”

Sasuke scanned the titles and after a moment he gave the blonde a nod. Their History project was due in a month and he'd convinced the blonde that they'd best start now, he wasn't an overachiever he just liked having things prepared. The blonde nodded and turned on his heel, Sasuke watched him go and then returned his attention to his homework. Ten minutes later the raven rose and collected his things, slinging his bag over his shoulders. He reaches for Naruto’s bag and makes sure nothing is left behind before moving towards the front of the library. He finds his blonde friend happily chatting with the Librarian, a black-haired woman named Shizune. Reaching the front desk he tosses Naruto his backpack, when the blonde catches it he turns and heads for the doors.

“Let's go, dobe.” He states over his shoulder, bowing to Shizune, before pushing open the door and stepping out into the quiet hallway. He hears a spluttered “Hey, teme! Wait up!” before the door closes and he's left in silence. Pulling out his phone he unlocks the screen and opens up his Messages, finding the one he needs he taps it and begins to type.

 **Is Okaasan home?** He's just about to hit send when the door opens and a hot hand grabs his elbow. Sasuke arches a silent brow at the blonde, Naruto releases him and leads them down the hall. They stop by their lockers to grab their coats before taking off once more, Sasuke’s attention returning to his phone as they walk. He hits send and slips his phone and hands into his pockets, when Naruto pushes the doors open the raven hunches forward. The air is chilly and while it's not cold enough yet he still doesn't like it, Naruto however seems to bask in the temperature. As they near the gates, Sasuke feels his phone vibrate within his pocket. He tugs it out and unlocks the screen, he's just opening the text when Naruto’s phone starts to ring.

 **No, she's on a double** Is his brother's reply. Sasuke bites his lip for a moment before typing out a response, he pauses though when he hears Naruto answer his phone. “Hai? Oh, hi okaasan!” Naruto’s voice fills the air, Sasuke watches as the blonde frowns and raises his free hand to rub at his eye. “We just left the school library. Yeah we'll stop by and get something to eat before we head over to Sasuke’s house. Hm...they should be where you left them.” Sasuke tunes the rest of the conversation out and focuses once more on his phone, his fingers fly across his keyboard as he finishes his response.

 **Want anything to eat?** He knew his brother could cook for them, though he'd rather Itachi didn't push himself so hard. They had an invitation to the Uzumaki household for whenever they wanted, though since last month Sasuke had attended on his own with an apology from Itachi. Their mother had finally been promoted at Konoha Central Hospital and with it came erratic hours, she always apologized but neither brother minded. When his phone went off again, Sasuke blinked and found both of them at the bus stop that would take them to his house. Slipping out his phone he opens the message, he isn't surprised at what meets him.

 **Miso would be great** Sasuke doesn't respond this time, instead slipping his phone in his pocket and reaching for Naruto’s jacket sleeve. The blonde was still talking -or rather arguing by the sounds of it- and he didn't want to miss the bus, he tugged the other on and paid the fee for them both. Settling down in the window seat, Sasuke exhaled softly when Naruto sat beside him. “No I didn't- kaachan you move stuff everywhere when you clean- No- don't- oh hey Oto-san.” The raven snorted softly, only to hiss when an elbow met his side. He settled into his seat and absently listened as Naruto spoke with his father, it was funny how much Naruto represented his mother. Their mother's had been friends and due to that, both boys had met one another at an early age. Sasuke thinks that they were introduced as babies too, though he had no proof and he didn't want to ask either his mother or brother. Mother and son acted the same, while Naruto’s dad was a calm and collected person.

His family was a different story.

Seeing their stop, Sasuke reaches up and pulls the lever. The blonde huffs and stands, Sasuke follows suit and soon the bus comes to a stop and their off. “Geez, I didn't- ugh hang on-” The blonde sounded irritated and Sasuke couldn't blame him, soon the sound of the phone being put on speaker filled the air.

 _“I need it for something important-”_ Uzumaki Kushina sounds just as angry as her son, Sasuke decides to intervene as they walk down the sidewalk.

“Afternoon Kushina.” He says with a half-wave the woman can't see, Naruto rolls his eyes but his lips pull into a small smile anyway.

 _“See I told you he'd put us on speaker. Hello Sasuke, I hope our son isn't causing trouble?”_ Namikaze Minato’s voice filled the line, Sasuke snickered softly before answering. Minato was  essentially their father-figure, both brother's respected the man.

“Afternoon, sir. And no he's not, then again I promised him ramen.” He heard twin laughs fill the other side and felt a small smile reach his lips. This odd family had helped them when they'd needed it, the Uchiha’s couldn't have been any luckier.

“ _That would do the trick. Now I have to go but I just wanted to say have fun. And if anything happens to call us. Thankfully I'm on vacation, bye boys.”_ Both shared a glance and Sasuke snorted softly, nothing would happen because they'd probably both pass out before ten. Shuffling was heard and then a familiar voice filled the line, both paused at a crosswalk and waited.

 _“Alright he's gone. Now Naruto tell me where the damn sake is before I really get mad.”_ Sasuke glanced at Naruto when the other yelped softly, it was scary to think Kushina could frighten anyone. The blonde swallowed and held his phone further away as if it would bite him, Sasuke began walking when the signal changed and grabbed the blonde's sleeve to guide him forward.

“I really don't know where it is. Either Jii-san drank all of it the last time he visited with baa-chan or Kakashi-sensei took it. Listen we're getting close to Ichiraku and my fingers are going numb, I'll talk for you later. Bye!” Silence surrounded them for a moment before Sasuke spoke, his tone laced with humor he showed with a smirk on his lips.

“She's going to punch you when she sees you on Sunday.” His words have the desired effect, Naruto all but deflates with a soft whimper escaping his throat. Sasuke took pity on the blonde and remained silent as they neared the others favorite eating place within all of Konohagakure, the aroma filling the air had the raven’s stomach rumbling. When they drew closer Sasuke blinked when a scalding hot hand reached for his own, he didn't get to say anything as Naruto all but dragged him the rest of the way there.

“Ayame-chan! Jii-san! I missed you guys!” Were the words that filled Sasuke’s ears as well as the restaurant. No one was inside thankfully and Sasuke relaxed into the warmth of the place, he made no move to remove his hand from Naruto’s. The owner of the famous restaurant was a man named Teuchi with his daughter Ayame helping out, at the shout both rushed out to greet them. Sasuke moved to a table while Naruto was hugged and patted on the head by the pair, it was a rather amusing sight. Soon both were eating and the tense afternoon seemed to fade to the back of their minds, once Sasuke was done he ordered Itachi’s request before focusing on his friend. Naruto had already eaten five bowls, he wondered where it all went.

“Dobe, you do know we still have to walk right?” He asked after Naruto had finished his current bowl. The blonde blinked before looking away, his free hand lifting to rub at the back of his head.

“Yeah, I know. I kinda skipped lunch to help Kiba with a project.” The raven watched silently as the blonde drank his cup of water before rising from the table, a knot of guilt settling into his stomach. They'd had last lunch due to their classes, and right after that the blonde had readily agreed to go with him to the library. He huffed and rose to move to the front door, his hands slipping into the pockets of his jacket. If Naruto had been that hungry since the end of school he would have gone to the snack machines, Sasuke refused to feel too guilty about it. “Bye! I'll see you next time!” The blonde chirped happily as he appeared at Sasuke’s side, the raven pushed the door open and stepped out into the cool air.

Silence surrounded them as they continued toward Sasuke’s house, the empty sidewalk around them slowly filling with people. Reaching another crosswalk, both paused to wait. A yawn escaped his lips and a moment later, Sasuke heard Naruto yawning as well. They moved as one when the light changed, the chatter of passersby and the smell of food fading as they moved away from the Main Street. Sasuke found it funny that two bus stops were what separated their homes, he led the way across the street that separated a community of houses from the road. When they came upon a two-story home with gray walls, Naruto took the lead. The Uchiha home was like the blonde's second home, Sasuke followed at a slower pace as his friend all but ran to the door. “We're home!” He shouted as he opened the door, Sasuke snorted softly and closed the door and locking it after slipping off his shoes and coat. Naruto had wandered inside and left the bag of Ichiraku by his discarded shoes, shaking his head Sasuke tucks them away before picking up the bag.

Moving to the staircase he slowly climbs them, the house is silent and warm. Reaching the top he turns to the right and stops before the last door there, he lifts his free hand and knocks twice on it. Receiving no verbal response he sets the bag down and turns to head to his own room. “It's still warm so make sure to eat it soon. I'll see you in the morning Aniki.” He gets two steps down the carpeted hallway before the sound of his brother's door opening has him stilling. With finals approaching Sasuke hasn't seen much of Itachi, when he glances up he finds a tired but smiling older brother watching him.

“Thanks. And I see our weekly tormentor has arrived, have fun and I'll see you in the morning. Any requests for breakfast?” It's a question the other had started asking when he'd started cooking two years back, Sasuke’s lips part but another voice beats him to it.

“Pancakes with fruity smiley faces. I'll make the coffee, thanks ‘Tachi!” Was shouted from Sasuke’s room, the younger of the brothers rolls his eyes. Itachi snorts softly and bends down to pick up the bag, Sasuke turns to head towards his room when he catches Itachi’s gesture. It's one that he's been familiar with since he was a kid, he instinctively moves towards his brother. The soft flick of cool fingers has an unknown tension leaving his body, Sasuke exhales and allows a small smile to grace his features.

“Night, Otôto.” Is whispered softly into the air before the door is closed and Sasuke is left alone in the hall. He finally makes his way to his room and finds his blonde friend on the floor with a purring ball of fur. Their usually grumpy cat was rolling on his back with his paws batting the air, Naruto happily chuckling and wiggling his fingers. He closes the door and settles his bag by the door, he moved further into his room until he's standing before his bed.

“Is it me or have both Aoda and Susanoo gotten bigger since I last saw them?” Naruto’s question as Sasuke glancing down at his cat before focusing on the tank holding his snake. He hadn't noticed but he did see them everyday, he shrugged his shoulders and moved towards his TV. He paused to open the lid of the tank, his hand slipping inside until his fingers touched Aoda’s head. A cool tongue flicked out and ran along his palm, a silent greeting that Sasuke was used to. Patting the snake twice on the head, he glanced at both the water bowl and empty food bowl with an arched brow. The viper seemed full and close to asleep, he snorted softly and removed his hand before closing the lid. He heard Naruto rise to his feet, Sasuke paused as he grabbed the remote.

“I see them everyday so I don't notice. Your pajamas are in the top drawer, I'll go change in the bathroom. Pick a game to start us off.” He stated as he handed the remote to the blonde before turning to head to his bathroom, five minutes later plopped down on his bed. The blonde had settled with his back against the mattress, Sasuke’s blue Xbox controller waiting where he usually sits for video games.

“Let's see who wins this time, teme.” The blonde says over his shoulder with a grin, Sasuke rolls onto his stomach and grunts softly in agreement. Loading the game and picking their weapons, both settle and press start. Twenty minutes later and Sasuke’s fighting to keep his eyes open, his head resting on his folded arms as he watches Naruto playing single mode. They'd stopped playing after only ten minutes, both tired and more than willing to play for fun then a challenge like normal. Sasuke shifts and half-asleep he doesn't stop himself from reaching out to Naruto, his arms wrapping around the blonde's shoulders.

“Te amo.” He whispers softly into the blonde's ear, Naruto stiffens before relaxing and sighing softly. A scalding hot hand reaches up and claims one of his hands, Sasuke doesn't pull back as he feels warm lips press into his palm.

“Say it again.” Naruto states as he turns and faces Sasuke, the raven blinks and huffs a breath. He hadn't meant to say it, and much less in Spanish either. He shifts until he's leaning up on his elbows, his eyes focusing on the azure he can lose himself in. Taking a breath he moves the hand still in Naruto’s grasp until he can touch a whiskered-cheek, the blonde seeming to melt into the touch.

“I love you.” Sasuke murmurs softly, his eyes closing as the blonde moves closer. Warm lips meet his own and Sasuke meets them with as much passion, his body relaxing when warm hands cup both of his cheeks.

“Bastard.” Is grunted out when they pull apart, both panting softly from lack of air. Naruto moved away and Sasuke doesn't question it, his eyes slipping closed as sleep washes over his body. He jolts slightly when darkness suddenly fills the room and a warm hand is shaking him gently. Onyx eyes open and meet soft azure, he shifts until he's on the right side of his bed. Naruto slips under the sheets and for a moment both just stare at one another. Sasuke opens his arms and smiles softly when Naruto moves into them, the raven curling around the other as sleep pulls him under almost immediately.

Uchiha Sasuke hated Spanish.

Though he guessed it did help him in the long run.

**☆☆☆☆☆**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I think I rushed the ending but this is the first fic I've done in over a year so I'm sorta rusty. This was super fun to write and I'm excited to see how this goes ^^ Leave suggestions for another one-shot and I'll dedicate the chapter to you :D See you next time!


End file.
